This invention relates to illumination devices such as flashlights, and illumination device supports which allow an illumination device to be directed in a particular fashion to allow illumination of desired target areas. In particular, this invention relates to flashlight supports which allow the positioning of flashlights so that the light need not be hand held.
While repair of equipment, camping activities, emergency auto repair or other activities performed in the dark often require light to be directed at the area being worked upon, there are many problems with conventional devices utilized to perform the task. Traditionally, one may use a "trouble light" to illuminate an area being worked upon. The "trouble light," however, usually requires an AC power source to supply power to the "trouble light" through a long and cumbersome extension cord. In other circumstances, the "trouble light" may cause an unacceptable hazard, such as the ignition of explosive vapors which the "trouble light" may ignite.
In the alternative, one may then utilize a conventional flashlight, yet there are also many problems incumbent upon the use of the flashlight. First, one can aim a self-supported conventional flashlight only in a vertical or horizontal position relative to a flat surface. One cannot otherwise aim the flashlight without utilizing either one or two of their hands or requiring an extra person to hold the flashlight. Second, if one were to aim the flashlight in the conventional sense, the user's hands would not be free to perform the required task. Third, the conventional flashlight supports do not adequately solve both problems of aimability and support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,703 discloses a device holder for use with a flashlight. This prior art holder utilizes multiple components including a shaft housing, a cam, legs and interlocking hardware. Because the prior art holder consists of multiple parts, it tends to be relatively complicated to utilize, assemble, and manufacture. Further, the prior art holder is not releasably securable to the flashlight for convenient carrying and storage.
Thus, there is a need for a flashlight combined with a flashlight support to provide aimability, support, and versatility to the flashlight. There is also a need for a flashlight support which is readily securable to the flashlight when not in use.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved support for a flashlight which permits the projection of illumination in a desired direction while leaving the user's hands free to perform other tasks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved flashlight support which is positionable on the flashlight to provide a variety of elevated support positions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved flashlight support which can be compactly secured to the flashlight when not in use.